The Dex! Podcast 5: Enter Shofu!
The Dex! Podcast #5: Enter Shofu! is the fifth episode of The Dex! Podcast series. It's hosted by Alex, Pokekellz, Jimmy, and Unlikely Guest Shofu. It covers The News, Top 5, The Community Segment, and Fanswers. Published on March 4th, 2014 "Pokemon Battler Extraordinaire Shofu joins Alex, Kellz, and Jimmy this week for some more Diancie talk, thier thoughts on Twitch Plays Pokemon, and the just-announced sequel to Pokemon Trozei! They also go over the Top 5 Hold Items, and GASP! A REAL community segment!"- iTunes Description Music ''--Music Project: Help Identify Music!--'' * Intro: "Pokemon FR/LG Remix: Vs. Kanto Champion (3DS style)" - Mixeli * Background: ** "Pokemon B/W Bike Theme Remix" - Sonicwave1000 ** "Pokemon HG/SS Remix: Cerulean City & Fuchsia City" - Posby95 ** Remix of "Johto Surfing Theme" ** Remix of "Route 119" ** * Outro: "Slowpoke Shuffle" - WillRock The News * A leaked Pokedex entry describes the new legendary Diancie as a "sudden transformation of Carbink", confirming a relation between Carbink and Diancie. Alex, Jimmy, and Kellz celebrate the fact that their theories were confirmed to be right. The gang proceeds to speculate even more, discussing rumors on how to obtain legendary Pokemon. * An ongoing Twitch streaming event called Twitch Plays Pokemon has risen in popularity. Alex explains what Twitch Plays Pokemon is, and the crew talk about their excitement and hopes for the future of the game. Jimmy shares an interesting tidbit about a "Subscribers-Only" feature that was almost implemented. *Nintendo announced a new Pokemon Trozei game in a recent Nintendo Direct. Alex, Jimmy, Kellz, and Shofu are excited for the game and want to try it out. Alex says that he loves it when Pokemon spin-off games are released, and Jimmy shares that he recently 'rediscovered' Pokemon Pinball: Ruby & Sapphire. The crew go on to discuss another spin-off, Pokemon Dash, which none of them seem to have fond memories of. The Top 5: Hold Items RU: Black Sludge* # Leftovers # Choice Items # Life Orb # Eviolite # Lum Berry *Unlike the usual Top 5 structure, the Runner-Up was announced at the end of the segment. The Community Question What's your Sneaky Strategy? * Pokekellz: Donphan switching into Whimsicott. * Jimmy: Magic Bounce Xatu. * Shofu: Natural Gift Talonflame. * Alex: Azumarill with Belly Drum and Sitrus Berry. Fanswers Email 1 (Adam Carney) If you were in charge of a Pokemon game what would the theme be and how would you implement it? I would chose a theme involving Pokemon under the Earth. Favorite Pokemon to battle with is Manetric / Electivire. Would love to have a Phanpy like Kellz. A remix is included in the email. * Jimmy: Rascim against certain Pokemon types. * Kelly: Science and Technology. * Shofu: Pokemon fusing. * Alex: Reincarnation Email 2 (LilyStarFlame) I like the Vanilluxe line but nobody else seems to. A Pokemon I would like for Valentines day is Milotic. Trivia * This is the first episode that features an Unlikely Guest. * Shofu makes an offhand comment that that he dislikes Carbink. * Trevenant is Alex's son. * When talking about the classic Alakazam + Focus Sash combo, Jimmy creates the names "Focuzam" and "Alakasash" that he hopes to get trending. Category:The Dex! Podcast Episodes Category:Shofu